fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerberus Sheol
Cerberus Sheol (サーベラスシェオル, Saaberasu Sheoru), born Shiva (シバ, Shiba), is the Three-headed Wolf (三頭脳狼, Sanzunō Ōkami) of legend, and one of the first children of Malos and Avora, making him one of the "Grand God Offsprings" (壮大神子孫, Sōdaishin Shison), before the sudden boom of Demons after Malos' death and Avora's disappearance. Called the Hound of Hades (猟犬の冥土, Ryōken no Meido), Cerberus is legendary as the creator and only user of Dark Style, which through the years allowed him to rise in the ranks and eventually be branded the "world's strongest fighter", albeit hinted to be mostly self-proclaimed, not that he doesn't have any evidence to back up that claim. However, Cerberus was forgotten in the sands of time, with his very name "Shiva" becoming a mere legend and myth, leaving his once worldly reputation as the''' Grand God of the Fist''' (壮大神の拳,'' Sōdaishin no Ken'') behind, yet slowly beginning to regain it as he rises in the ranks of the world's latter. In addition, Cerberus, despite being the son of the Original Demon and the Mother of All Demons, desires only battling and power, having no such goals as conquering the world or destroying humanity, finding the aftermath of completing those goals to be simple boredome with no thrill. Appearance Cerberus, as his name implies, is a very canine-like demon visually, the first thing most people notice is his large mane of black hair, with green lightning-like linning running down it, along with two tails tied at the sides, where the lightning line continues. He possesses three heads, all being wolf-like, lacking nostrils, yet having visible fangs every time, even when his mouth is closed, with sharp, knife-like ears, as well as pure green eyes that change shape depending on his expression, lacking a pupil or sclera. His other two heads are located on his shoulders, which have no brain, but he can control them as if they were his own. As a canine demon, Cerberus possesses a thick, heavy tail on his rear, being of average length, being a powerful limb on its own. In addition, he possesses sharp, silver claws on all five fingers, and with pitch black skin, and strangely enough, his feet are split into only two claws, and are slightly elongated, as opposed to full, five-toed feet. His body, particulary his torso, possesses the green emblem running through him, being almost cross-like on his torso area. In terms of clothing, the only article of clothing Cerberus is confirmed to wear are his baggy pants, with armour and color that match his colors, making them almost indistinguishable from the rest of his body, leading to the assumption that he is genderless and nude. Personality First and foremost, Cerberus is a hot-blooded, bombastic and energetic individual with no indoor voice, possessing the burning spirit of a thousand shirtless manga protagonists and the lust for battle befitting a true villain, his greatest goal in life being an endless cycle of intense battles with no end except a glorious death by the hands of his foe. He is in a constant happy mood and battle ready, grinning like a dumbass 24/7, even in tough battles, but is known to be a swell guy in regular occasions, being easy to get on his good side due to his confidence and celebrity-like behaviour, always being happy to spend time with his "fans" or make new ones. This is best displayed with how he shows an egotistical side to himself, believing to be worthy of celebrity status, despite the fact he is only known in legends and no one in modern time would realistically believe he is really that Cerberus Sheol of legend. Being millenia old, and the son of two of the most powerful Demons in existence, Cerberus of course has alot of pride and arrogance in his lineage, believing he inherited his parents' might out of all his siblings, despite being the least magically adept of the Grand God Offsprings, but being the strongest physically, with the highest level of martial arts and hand to hand combat, the power got to his head and made him essentially believe he is the strongest sibling and Demon. Period. This sparked his desire for strong opponents, since he was basically born powerful, and only grew in power as he aged. Despite the initial goofy and non-threatening characterization, Cerberus still proves to be a malevolent entity if need be, primarily when getting in a fight, since he instantly goes for the sure-kill attacks, which can result in a fight ending in mere seconds, brutally executing a challenger, although he displays this cruelty against arrogant challengers, hypocritically enough. However, more commonly people whom are still flawed in their fighting style with incomplete training cause Cerberus to become enraged at his own enemy's incompetence, choosing to train them and allow them to become complete fighters like him, although he doesn't guarantee success so much as it is dependent on how his students perform. At the end of the training, Cerberus would allow his students to challenge him again, in which he wouldn't hold back, going as far as to kill his student in the rematch, commenting on whether or not they've improved. Cerberus possesses some quirks of his own, the most infamous being his "phobia of underboobs", which he got due to his elder sister, Ratatoskr, bullying him when he was young, and due to her distinct attire, which possessed the aforementioned underboob. In short, Cerberus is incapable of facing women or any female whom possesses an underboob, causing him to try and avoid said female as much as possible, bringing back many bad memories of his sister's bullying. While nothing critical, since it doesn't leave him incapable of functioning, only reluctant to actual be in the same space as any underboobs, becoming more and more nervous as time passes. One of his more known quirks which shine in and out of battle are his habit of shouting "Oryah!" (オールヤ!, Ooruya!), a word he supposedly made up and decided to start yelling at the top of his lungs almost always as a verbal tic of his, ending or starting most of his sentence by shouting said word, usually used to as a sort of battle cry or to get his point across. In addition, Cerberus also yells "Gao" (ガオ, Gao) in repetition, resulting in a chain of "gaogaogao", which goes on and on the more he strikes his enemy or the more intense his attacks become, eventually ending with "Gaon" (ガオン, Gaon), often shouting his trademark "oryah" at the end. This habit only added to Cerberus' sheer over the top personality, and misleads people on what kind of person or fighter he is. Powers & Abilities Ways of Combat As both a millenia old Demon and the direct offspring of the two strongest demons in history, Cerberus can be summed up as a justifyingly powerful demon in his own right, earning titles such as the Grand God of the Fist (壮大神の拳,'' Sōdaishin no Ken''), a milestone for reaching the very peak of physical combat, out-classing a large majority of humanity and demonkind themselves. Cerberus' greatest achievements are his creation of the Dark Style, which became his ever-evolving main form of combat, becoming more versatile and powerful as time went on, and his just simple mastery over martial arts as a whole, which was considered unorthodox for a demon during his era, being seen primarily as a human's way of fighting that demons have no need for, due to their naturally superhuman bodies. Cerberus is among the only two Grand God Offsprings who are still alive, the other being his sister Ratatoskr, his elder sister, and only one whom he acknowledges as an equal. In terms of overall abilities, however, even when compared to the strongest of the Thirteen Calamities, he is considered on a completely different level, both due to his longer lifespan and stronger "flesh". Cerberus' own body makes even the likes of Devil Slayers find difficulty in injuring him, requiring atleast significantly powerful ones such as Galamouth to consistently injure him. Physical Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Cerberus is first and foremost a martial artist, having mastered the art to the nth degree, but picked up the art of swordsmanship along the way, specifically being taught by his now deceased wife, becoming "average but accpetable". It's not so much he has enough skill, but he has the needed skill to execute his sword-based techniques, performed via Dark Style, which range from simple, to on a scale that can be equated to a master-level swordsman. Cerberus has no finesse or intricacy in his style, relying purely on destructive offensive power over complexity. This makes Cerberus' style of swordsmanship one-dimensional and predictable, with anyone aware enough being able to tell what he is about to do, with one or two techniques being the exception to this. In most cases, it is simply a sword slash, though he does incorporate various practices of Kendo, seen best in his stances, displaying something akin to the over-head strike targetting the opponent's head. Cerberus uses swordsmanship as a layer of unpredictability to his overall fighting style, and to add more flare to it. Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Inhuman Durability & Endurance: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Dark Style Dark Style ( , Dāku Sutairu; literally meaning "Hound of Hades Bite Back") is the signature fighting style of Cerberus, created by him approximately at the dawn of the Demon Age, when Demons first began roaming the world in masses, being among the first to be born from Malos and Avora, and being hailed and praised as the "Hound of Hades" (猟犬の冥土, Ryōken no Meido). The art of Dark Style is to use the power known as the "all-encompassing darkness", a source of energy that is mutated Curse Power (呪力, Juryoku), which Cerberus himself managed to mass produce from his body and use as as his signature "element". Dark Style works like any other form of martial arts, requiring a stance which allows Cerberus to execute any of the myriad of techniques he created throughout his life. Due to the versatile nature of the all-encompassing darkness, Cerberus has a technique fit for virtually any situation, which even he acknowledges is absurd, but that the purpose behind Dark Style was to create the "ultimate style of combat". Its general use is simple yet efficient; empower the user or whatever the user touches using the darkness. With this, Cerberus can make punches carry more strength and impact behind them, or turn something as simple as a wooden spoon to a deadly weapon, to even his own hair becoming sharp and deadly weapons in their own right, even his spit is a possibility. The Dark Style Stance is simple, simply needing Cerberus to place his right, dominant arm forward, with his palm open, ready to be closed to a fist or change positions from where it is located, while his left arm is lowered and cocked back next to his abdomen, being his less dominant arm and thus used best for quick and sudden attacks or split-second reactions. His legs are spread apart, with his right leg being always in a position where he could always instantly react and move if needed, either kicks or to physically move. All the techniques of Dark Style are split into four categories, offense, defense, support and ultimate. They are self-explanatory, offense being purely attack, defense being protection, support revolving around buffing and healing of any kind, and finally, the "ultimate" techniques, which is a collection of the most advanced and powerful techniques Cerberus has ever created, and said ultimate techniques can themselves fit into any of the former three categories, yet their level of power is far above the usual technique, thus require a new classification. A fifth classification of techniques exist, known as "Overdrive" (オーバードライブ, Obaadoraibu), which are meant to be the strongest, or most complex techniques he unleashes, and can belong in any category, including his ultimate techniques. The very core and source of Dark Style's power and versatility is the element it wields, the all-encompassing darkness, which, through the power to buff and wield a multitude of elements, allows Cerberus to perform a wide variety of actions, where the only true limit is his own imagination and mind, the more creative his mind is, the more he can do with this style of fighting. The element known as the "all-encompassing darkness" (法界暗黒, hōkai ankoku) is the unique form of energy that makes up Dark Style's entire power and what makes it stand out. The concept of the all-encompassing darkness, or just the darkness, is the fact it is based on the belief that "everything began or originated from darkness", or that everything is within darkness, which includes the elements. It draws from the idea that the universe initially began in absolute black, before everything came into existence, thus darkness was the first element, and everything is connected to it. In other words, despite having the appearance and qualities of darkness, Cerberus is capable of turning it into other elements, or allow it to perform other kinds of actions, as long as he puts his mind to it. Cerberus effectively has almost all the elements under his thumb, under the single banner of darkness, which is what grants him the ability to make up a wide variety of techniques, and not purely offensive either, since he can take the conceptual side of elements to aid him, turning himself to a walking embodiment of nature; an "elemental" (要素別処理, yōsobetsushori) essentially. However, alone, the darkness isn't effective without a strong body to support it, hence the Dark Style is an extension of the darkness, which allows it to truly shine. The darkness, if it has no body to move it, is simply a stationary element that does nothing, and is completely ill-fitting for the purpose of spell-casting, ironically enough, since it has no range, unless a body, a "medium", gives it direction through movement, thus it is ideal for a martial artist, which is what Cerberus became for the explicit reason of mastering this darkness that has infinite potential to conquer and destroy. The elements the darkness transforms into are said to be "elements of origin", being the elements in their purest form, pitch black, yet still having the traits of the common, everyday elements. The fire still burns, the lightning still shocks, and the ice is still cold, but as "origin elements", are on a greater level than the regular ones, even surpassing Elemental Magic in terms of how deadly and powerful the are. For example, the "flames of origin" burn more intensly, and can even burn through magic and other flames, swallowing other elements whole, including water and ice, two elements that would typically overpower and extinguish the flames. This is prevalent in all of the elements, having the power to perform feats the regular elements would struggle with, and with a powerful body to carry out their attacks, are terrifying force. Offensive Techniques Electro Fang (電牙, Denkiba): Hell Blade (魔界剣, Makaiken): * ' Overdrive: Hell God Blade' (オーバードライブ魔神界剣, Obaadoraibu: Makaishinken): Wolf Cannon (狼砲, Rōhō): Defensive Techniques Supportive Techniques Roar of Hades (ガオーの冥土, Gaō no Meido): Ultimate Techniques Tartaros Excalibur (タルタロスエクスカリバー, Tarutarosu Ekusukaribaa): Hades Wolf (冥土狼, Meidorō): Trivia *Cerberus is named after the Three-Headed Hound of the Underworld in Greek mythology. **Sheol is the Hebrew word for "Hell", which was often mistaken for "Hades" when translated, leading to many Devil symbolism with the Greek God of the Underworld. **In addition, his birthname, "Shiva", is named after the God of Destruction from Hindu mythology. *Cerberus' personality and character draws inspiration from the likes of Jack Rakan from Negima!, DIO from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Kamina from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. **His battle cry in particular is a nod to the Stand Cry and DIO's particular yell. "Gao" and "Gaon" are typically the japanese sounds/names for a roar, while "Oryah", ironically enough, means "As bright as light". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Curse User Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists